


The bassline

by user421



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Modern AU, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user421/pseuds/user421
Summary: RWBY's music band has finally hit the charts, tonight is party night with their fans. Weiss (singer) and Yang (drummer) have gotten away to find some private time together back in their tour bus. Blake ( bassist) and Ruby (guitarist) have come across Cinder Fall, top hit artist of the decade. They abandon their fans and follow her to a private bar where she's a regular client. Things turn quickly in favor of a threesome upstair, where Cinder has a private room. Too bad Ruby has had too much drink...---I read a nice fic* on tumblr, but here it is... it just left me on the side of the road when I needed it the most...  I had to do something about it, at least just a little prompt.*https://theivorytowercrumbles.tumblr.com/post/105934370819/ballad-for-fallen-angels-cinderblakeruby-rwbyAfter this week i think i'm about to confess this " cat in need " first fic now resonates like an autobiography. But... humpf... rwby ladies, you know what i mean ?Again i hope my lack of skills to wield subtely shakespear's langua won't come too much in the way of your reading. I'm not a native english speaker.Have fun.





	

Foreplays had barely started, when Ruby became unresponsive. She would have fallen off the mattress for Cinder hadn't held her back.

Blake : " Ruby ! ", she called her out, very worried. She shook her.

But Ruby was gone into a deep slumber.

Blake : " What did you put in her drink ?! ", she maddened.

Cinder got loose from her embrace, and frowned her brows : " Thats very offensive. I don't need to put any pill in anyone's drink. I think your girlfriend just had too much rosé at once. That's all. ", she replied with lot of self-control.

Blake kept Ruby against her chest, still trying to get any response.

Cinder : " She just need a good night rest. ", she tried to reassure her.

Blake caught her in her arms and was about to get up : " We are going back to the bus. "

Cinder : " In the middle of the night ? I can't drive you back to the bus, and it's past 4 am, you're not going to call any of your friends now. What's the hurry, she can take her nap here. "

Blake : " Staying here... " She looked around but she was mostly thinking of Cinder when she said " That's not an option. "

Cinder : " Not an option wasn't what you were thinking a minute ago... don't be so dramatic right now, your friend is just sleeping off her booze... I won't touch you if you don't want me to. "

Blake : " So...we are gonna wait here till you sober up ? " It was more an affirmation that a question.

Cinder : " If that's what you want.. yes, i guess... ", she said with a tinge of regret in her tone of voice.

Blake : " Fine. ", she said back. She sat back on the bed, with an uncalled sulking attitude. She laid down Ruby on a comfortable position for the night.

Cinder rolled over on her side, and took the phone on the bedtable. " Bring us a bottle of champagne, and one glass. ... Yes... one glass only. "

Blake : " I thought you were going to sober up. "

Cinder : " It's for you. Why can't you just relax a moment ? Nothing bad is going to happen. We were having a good time until you became so defensive. I guess you still have to work on your rock attitude. "

Blake : " ... "

Cinder went on with the conversation on the phone. " And call Valencia up there, will you ? Yes... I liked it... Yes. Thank you."

Blake : " Valencia ? "

Cinder : " Maybe that will help you to loosen up a notch. ", she said with a neutral tone.

Blake : " I don't need any... hooker to relax me, I'm fine !"

Cinder :" Why easy there.. she's not a hooker. She's a dancer. A very good one. No nudity, no inappropriate touching, just dancing, is that ok with you or you're just going to buzz kill this entire night ? "

Blake sighed : " Alright... "

The waitress arrived with the champagne, and when she got out, Valencia arrived.

She was dressed with a white and blue dress which followed closely the curves of her slim body. It was cracked open on one side of her hip from which one could appreciate the endless length of her legs. She wore a gold garter wrapped around the upper part of the naked thigh , and a gold jewel at her ankle. The top of her head was covered with the same light blue tissue, from which a long and thick blue hair ran down to the middle of her back. A transparent black veil clipped with a gold attach at her temple was covering the lower part of her face.

  
Her hazel eyes caught a first glance at Blake, then she nodded at her.

Valencia : " Cinder.. " she saluted, giving her a quick wink as well, that suggested Cinder was a regular client. Then she took a remote control off a shelve, and started a music of pop and middle-east tones.

Blake : " Belly dance, really ? ", she said to Cinder

Cinder : " Don't be so judgy. It's far more than a belly dance... you'll see. "

Valencia rolled smoothly her hips around, then they jerked around, in syncope with the music. She threw her hands above her head in a suggestive display, which made two blue ribbons she took out of her outfit, to flit around her frame. Then the beat became more modern, and the dance started to get more feverish. Always with lots of hips moves, her slender fingers and arms jerked and yanked away in full control and sync with the music. Her eyes were locked to Blake and Cinder, and her half opened-mouth was more than inviting them to enter her dance, at least in fantasy.

Blake's chest became constricted, her breathing was awkward and clumsy. She was starting to feel uncomfortably aroused. She shied-away against the headboard of the bed; squeezed her thighs when the itching heat began between her legs and felt hard to contain.

Gradually Valencia shifted closer from Cinder and Blake, only to slip closer again onto the low end of the bed. She knelt, few inches from them, and started to swing and rock her body closer than ever.

Blake was struggling. She was irresistibly drawn to her, just to pull away the second after, confused and worried to overstep the boundaries and touch the dancer.  She was mesmerized by her dance, and forgot everything around her.

  
Cinder hadn't miss her discomfort, and was to her part, enjoying the changing mood of Blake.

The dance went on, until the young dancer, put a single hand on Blake's chest. Blake was staring helplessly at her, unable to move, dumbstruck in a violent panic. Valencia could feel her heartbeat pounding under her palm. She gave a grin to Cinder, who slightly nodded at the sign.

When Valencia danced her way back a little further away, Blake had fallen under the spell of her moves, her breath was so short, she nested Cinder's kiss in her mouth without knowing it, like a long wanted crave she finally satisfied.

Her eyes closed upon the warmth and silk of Cinder's lips. All her senses were working so accurately she could at the same time smell the sandalwood perfume in her neck, the earthy tone of her dark-crow hair, and the sparkling tone of champagne on her skin.

Cinder was pushing her softly on her back, one hand on her chest, leaning on the other, to be able to swoop down on Blake's mouth once she'd hit the mattress. They exchanged that kiss, a long kiss, expiating all the pant-up desire accumulated since the minute they had met. There was even some revenge in that kiss, when Cinder bit at her lip, and Blake bit her back.

Cinder's gaze was bewildering, Blake would have sworn to feel her fiery gaze burn her very skin. It was intoxicating, she was intoxicating.

  
When Cinder slid down her throat and bit her more, Blake gave a long moan, that fueled Cinder cravings for her even more. And she sank her teeth deeper, blocking Blake under her weigh and locking her wrists into her hands above her head.

" You are such a beauty, Blake... ", Cinder whispered in her ear.

Cinder came for more kiss. Then she hovered over Blake's mouth. " I want you to tell me... ", she said. And one of her hand slid down at Blake's pants, ready to unbutton it. " I need you, to tell me... you want it... ", she gasped softly over her mouth.

Blake's hips were now rolling like a wave under Cinder. " I... I... ", she stuttered, like she was on the edge of taking her decision.

Cinder pressed her, one of her thigh harassing the itching spot between her legs. " Tell me... ", she repeated one lip away from her mouth, her eyes locked in hers.

" Yes...", whispered Blake.

And Cinder unbuttoned her pants. She slipped her hand in her panties, right where Blake was longing her to be. The wetness was already there, oozing from the big lips of her sex, dripping the moment her finger slipped onto the silky and wet fragile flesh of her intimacy, and she pressed finally onto her bulging clit with the rest of her opened palm.

" OAnnh...", Blake's voice moaned with a high-pitch tone which almost caught her off guard. She was already there.

Her heartbeat was pounding against her rib cage, hurting, and making her gasp for more air. Cinder dove her face into her cleavage. She rolled Blake's shirt up, started nibbling at her breasts, played with her teeth around their tips.

When Cinder shoved a finger in her sex, Blake gave a new complaint. Her hips lifted higher and rocked a little onward to give Cinder more access. But the pants was blocking her hand from going any further. She couldn't find any good angle to thrust any deeper.

Frustration was taking over. She shifted onto her hands, gave Blake another kiss. Then she got onto her knees, shifted back down to take Blake's pants off, and leaving her with her panties.

She started to take her own pants, Blake came to meet her on her knees and give her a hand for her clothes. They ended up only covered with their shirts and panties, kissing each other, trying to lure the other down under the strokes and kisses.

This time Blake had the upper hand. Cinder yielded down slowly under her, until Blake had her at mercy and sank her fangs in the line of her neck.

Cinder's body stiffened up a little, then she sagged when Blake's tongue gave a large lick up. She wandered a little more along Cinder shoulders, and cleavage.

Then Blake straightened up, and took off her shirt and Cinder's, eager to return on her, to press her bare chest against hers.

The contact of their breasts was a blissful sensation. Their nipples tickling each other, threw Blake in a certain frenzy, her embrace was firmer, the kisses applied with more devotion. She became eager for more. Came to suck at their tips, bit them softly, then hard, so hard that Cinder gave way to a sequel of muffled moans.

Blake came back to peck at her lips, then with no more detour, she traced her way down with her tongue to her panties. She felt the hair of her pubis under the silk fabric. She pressed her lips there, wet the low area leading to her slit with her tongue, caught a glance up, then started to slid the panties down along her legs. When she was about to swoop down on her cunt Cinder grabbed her chin. " Wait, Take off yours. I want you too now. "

Getting on her knees again, Blake slid down her panties. Cinder met her half-way with more kisses. She gave attention to her torso, belly, the thin skin of her flanks, and then they fell down in each other embrace.

Each one of their side, intertwined, they started to work on each other, both longing to make the other come. Facing each other, deciphering what torments their body were going through as their hands were moving up and down, indulging in each other gaze when strikes of pleasure were catching them, excited by the sensation of wetness at the tip of their fingers, the wideness of their cunt yearning for more.

Blake suddenly arched, her legs spread wider, shamelessly, in a position that called for much more. The start of an endless series of moans and twittering, was calling out Cinder, begging her to ride that wave and lead it to its peak.

Cinder extricated herself, and knelt between her wide opened legs, busy digging deeper. But the more she rammed inside Blake the more her moans became raucous wails that could have been mistaken for a begging to stop.

Cinder asked in the heat of her moves : " You want me to stop ? "

Blake shook nervously her head, her tone of voice begging not to : " Don't stop... " And when Cinder accentuated the pace, her half-opened mouth became agape, and she resumed the loud moaning.

Cinder smoothly slipped a second finger and teased the soft and swollen spot in her sex. The moaning increased, and she started to bedevil that spot, giving long in and out thrusts. Blake was now biting at her own arm, trying to quell herself, but when Cinder began to tap and persecute harder against the spot, she just let go herself loud and wild. Her hips rocked up and down. Cinder had to come closer to lock her arm around her waist to accompany her in the last ride, until she felt a warm liquid run along her forearm, her hips rock one last time and she started to calm down.

When Blake's voice extinguished, Cinder came to nest her. She was crushed in her arms. Her eyes were shut, and she was completely off for a long moment, giving way to a deafening silence.

Blake broke the ice at some point. : " So... this was the first round, right ? ", she said, eyes still closed, but with a little sweet and vicious smile.

  
Cinder : " I like the way you purr this... ", she said back at Blake, with an audible grin.


End file.
